Third Wheel
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Happy knew it, he was becoming a third wheel. Nalu. [Am not writing Nalu anymore!]


Happy sat there and watched them. Sitting on the desk, watching the two cuddle. All warm and cozy while he sat there all cold and slightly jealous. Happy grumbled to himself while watching the pair. How was that fair? Happy let out a tiny shiver but tried to ignore it. Ever since Natsu and Lucy became a couple, they seemed to leave out the certain exceed.

"Look at you guys, all snug in Lucy's bed. Do they remember me? Nope.." Happy muttered to himself. He looked at the window, watching the snow fall. He knew it. He knew he was becoming a third wheel. He knew it was only a matter of time before they completely forget him. Happy sighed sadly to himself. Maybe he should risk it to go to the guild. Happy slowly stood up and flew over to the window. He knew they wouldn't stop him. They just kept being in their own world. Happy glanced at the couple once more before attempting to head to the guild in a snow storm.

* * *

Happy could barely fly with the snow and the wind. Heck, he could barely see. Happy crashed into a snow bank, shivering non stop. Tears were filling his eyes just from the temperature. Happy kept walking towards the guild. He couldn't help but feel cold, alone and scared. Happy was now crying not just from the wind but from feeling as a third wheel.

"Happy?" A voice called out to him. Happy turned around, with tears trailing down his cheeks.

"G-Grey?" Happy stuttered.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be with Natsu and Lucy?" Grey asked, crouching in front of the blue cat.

"So I-I can be a third wheel?! N-No thanks..." Happy trembled.

"Were you attempting to go to the guild?" Grey looked at Happy with a sympathetic smile.

"Y-Yes."

"Then at least wear a jacket." Grey scowled softly, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around Happy. Even though he was an ice mage and heating wasn't his thing, he could try. "Want me to take you there?"

"I-I'm good. Thank you, Grey." Happy smiled greatly and started walking towards the guild again.

"No problem Happy." Grey mumbled before heading towards Lucy's place. The ice mage knew the two were there. He was going to give those two idiots a piece of his mind.

* * *

"Lucy! Natsu! I know you're in there!" Grey pounded on the door. He heard shuffling before a tired looking Natsu opened the door. Lucy slowly following.

"Grey? What can we do for you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that this idiot's cat was attempting to walk in a blizzard without a jacket!" Grey hissed.

"Happy? He's right..." Natsu trailed off, seeing no sign of his little buddy anywhere. "What do you mean he was walking in a snow storm?"

"I found him half frozen on his way to the guild. He had tears in the eyes and I doubt all of it was because of the cold." Grey crossed his arms. Natsu and Lucy felt guilt hit the pits of their stomachs.

"Where is he now?" Lucy asked, quickly running to grab her jacket.

"Last I saw him, he was three blocks away. He has my shirt but I doubt that'll do him any good." Grey explained, watching how Natsu and Lucy quickly ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. Grey shook his head and sighed deeply. "Hope they find him soon."

* * *

Happy couldn't last much anymore. He was on the brink of freezing. Happy fell into a snow pile and couldn't get up. It was as if his body was saying give up. Happy pulled the overly large shirt up, trying to protect him from the roaring wind. Happy curled up with tears still in his eyes. He knew they wouldn't come after them. They were a couple now. They would wanna save themselves more then him. He didn't expect them to save him but he knew the facts. He was less then them now. Happy cried more hot tears, so unlike him but he did. Not everyone is always happy.

"Happy!" A voice drifted through wind.

"Happy!" Another voice joined in. Happy was a darker shade of blue, on the verge of frost bite. Happy looked up to see _them_ coming towards him. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or depressed to see them. Why did they even come for him? All they cared about was themselves these last few weeks.

"Happy! There you are!" Natsu ran up to the frozen exceed. He quickly snatched Happy up and held him to his chest. The heat from the Fire Dragon Slayer was surprisingly comforting. Natsu held Happy close. He was so cold that Natsu could feel the coldness on him even though he has fire running through him.

"Happy! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"W-W-W-Why a-a-a-are y-y-you g-g-guys h-h-here?" Happy shivered.

"Because you attempted to leave to the guild without me or Lucy knowing and in a blizzard for that fact. Could you imagine how much pain Luce and I would go through if we lost you? Don't do that again!" Natsu held Happy tighter, giving the poor blue cat as much heat as he could. "Lets go back to your house, Luce."

"Alright." Lucy answered, feeling bad for Happy.

* * *

Once they arrived at Lucy's apartment, Lucy went to make Happy some hot chocolate. Natsu sat on Lucy's bed with Happy in his arms, trying to keep him as warm as he could.

"Happy, why were you going to the guild?" Natsu asked. Happy just remained silent, refusing to admit he was jealous. That would be embarrassing. They were a couple and had every right to cuddle but he couldn't help but feel jealous of the two. Natsu waited for Happy to say something but when he didn't, Natsu let out a frustrated sigh. "Why were you going to the guild?!"

"Because I-I wanted away from you guys! Alright?!" Happy shouted, not realizing what he had just said. Happy felt Natsu's arms tense and tighten slightly.

"Why exactly... did you want away from us?" Natsu asked slowly, confused and hurt.

"I-I don't want to answer that.." Happy mumbled.

"Happy, just answer it." Natsu somewhat growled.

"I was jealous alright?! I was jealous! You and Lucy were cuddling while I was freezing on the desk watching you two! Admit it, I'm just a third wheel! And I bet Grey talked to you two so you guys came looking for me. Not cause you wanted too." Happy cried out, tears in his eyes. "Just let me go." Happy squirmed in Natsu's grip, wanting nothing more then to hide out in Lucy's bathroom until the storm was over.

"No I'm not letting you go. I wanna talk this out-"

"There's nothing to talk about-"

"Maybe you said what you wanted but now it's my turn. Happy you're my lil buddy. You mean alot to me and you're not becoming a third wheel. If something happened to you and I found out it was because of me and Lucy, I'd never forgive myself. Yes, Grey did come to talk to us and made us realize our mistake. Buddy, I'm sorry you feel this way." Natsu spoke softly. Happy stopped his struggling and looked up at Natsu with eyes big and watery.

"R-Really?"

"Really." Someone else said. The two boys looked to the door way, seeing Lucy holding a cup of hot chocolate and a soft smile present on her lips. "I'm sorry, as well. We didn't mean to leave you out." Lucy walked over to them and sat on the bed, setting the hot chocolate on the side desk.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I was jealous when you guys became a couple and felt left out. I'll try to leave you guys alone more." Happy started, not noticing the looks Natsu and Lucy were giving each other. "I can always hang with Carla and Wendy. Maybe even Grey. But I'm sorry for being jealous and-" Happy froze when he felt a pair of lips on each of his cheeks. His eyes were wide as to what was happening. Completely unexpected.

"Love you Happy!" Lucy and Natsu sang together. Happy blushed but smiled greatly. They weren't ignoring him anymore. The hot chocolate completely forgotten while the three talked for hours.

* * *

Happy woke up, not sure what was happening. He looked to each side, a little shocked. All he remembered was talking to Natsu and Lucy then falling asleep. But he was extremely happy when he woke up to see himself between the pair, them cuddling him. Happy smiled and snuggled into their arms, glad they actually cuddled him. He wasn't a third wheel after all.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Made this little one-shot out of fun. Hope you guys liked it! :) **

**I know, not alot of Nalu but some.**

**I know Happy is a little OOC and so is Natsu. Mostly everyone is OOC in this story and other stories of mine. I just wanted cute little moments like this. I like those moments like when Natsu was taking on the leader of Sabertooth and Happy gets captured but they release him when Natsu gives up, Natsu hugging Happy while they walk out. I found that really cute! :D xD**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~XoKris10oX~**


End file.
